1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to containers and more particularly, to an apparatus and method of making a jewelry container for cremation ashes.
2. Background Of The Invention
In the past, the use of cremation as a final disposition has been widely used in non-Western countries. In recent years, Western countries are now adopting the cremation process, since cremation is found to be more efficient and less costly. Traditionally, the ashes of the deceased after cremation are offered to the next of kin as a final memorial to the cremated deceased. Typically, the ashes are placed in an elaborate urn and displayed in a prominent location.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,009,724 to Bircher and U.S. Pat. No. 2,562,726 to MacDonald et al. illustrate receptacles for ashes and crematorial urns for displaying the final remains of the deceased.
Although others in the prior art have used jewelry, both containing various types of objects, heretofore the prior art is void of a jewelry container specifically adapted for receiving cremation ashes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,751,764 to Hudes et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,684 to Aitken illustrate jewelry items which are adapted for receiving perfume and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,889 illustrates a jewelry container for receiving a plant whereas U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,952 illustrates a pendant container for tablets and capsules. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,578 to Gershbein illustrates a jewelry smoking device. Although the prior art patents have illustrated various containers depicting a wide variety of objects, heretofore none in the prior art has provided a jewelry container specifically adapted for receiving cremation ashes.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved jewelry container for containing cremation ashes.
Another object of this invention is to provide a jewelry container for receiving cremation ashes wherein the ashes are totally sealed within the jewelry container.
Another object of this invention is to provide a jewelry container for containing cremation ashes wherein the jewelry container comprises an inner and outer container, the inner container of which may be hermetically sealed for containing the cremation ashes and wherein the outer container is a decorative jewelry container.
Another object of this invention is to provide a jewelry container for cremation which may be fabricated without contamination of the cremation ashes.
Another object of this invention is to provide a jewelry container for cremation ashes wherein the cremation ashes are sealed within an inner container of the jewelry container such that the cremation ashes cannot be accidentally released or accidentally tampered with.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved process for sealing cremation ashes in a jewelry container comprising an inner and outer container which is efficient for the funeral director and for the jeweler.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved process for placing cremation ashes within a jewelry container wherein the cremation ashes may be shipped in an inner container from the funeral crematorium or the like to a jeweler wherein the inner container is sealed and inserted within an outer decorative container.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention with in the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.